Kindred
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! Kindred and the coding belong to DreamingWolf1... NO TOUCH! WARNING: MAY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT. Kindred is a female IceWing-RainWing hybrid. She is extremely beautiful. She can change colors, but only to silvers, purples and blues, like periwinkle. Kindred has dark periwinkle eyes. The frills around her face are longer than a RainWings. She has IceWing horns and spines along her tail. She has a special power that she mostly keeps secret. If in the mood for it, she can shapeshift into other creatures, but only for ten minutes at a time. It also takes a vast amount of energy away from her. She was enchanted by an animus while she was still in an egg to have special powers. History Kindred is the daughter of a RainWing named Garnet and an IceWing-SeaWing named Particle. When she was a tiny dragonet her parents divorced. Particle, who didn't know Garnet had had another egg, insisted that he take Kindred when he found out. After arguing for quite some time, Garnet let Particle take Kindred, saying that she had her favorite, Sabine. Particle took Kindred to the Ice Kingdom, hoping to find shelter there, but the IceWings wouldn't let Particle or his daughter into the kingdom. They were kicked out, and Particle had to raise his daughter alone. Particle never spoke of Garnet, or Kindred's sister Sabine. After raising Kindred for two years, Particle decided that he couldn't take care of her. He sold her to a SeaWing named Catfish for a large amount of money. Unknown to Particle, Catfish was an animus. The SeaWing turned Kindred into a shapeshifter just for the fun of it. For a while he enjoyed watching Kindred grow up, but then he went mad and committed suicide from his animus powers. Kindred, now five, had to thrive on her own. She formed an alliance with the Blood Talons, a group of bounty hunters led by Rashii. After realizing that she wasn't getting enough money, Kindred left the group and forged life on her own, continuing to thrive and make money. Quite a few years later two strange NightWings met her in the Black Market, saying that they needed a good spy. The first dragon introduced himself as Orion his companion was Fatesplitter. Kindred was immediately interested. She told them that she knew a spy, but they had to give her money before she told them. After Orion handed her the money, Kindred revealed that she was the spy and then she asked them what they wanted. They told her that they had heard about a secret meeting between all the queens in Pyhrriah. Instantly intrigued, Kindred asked them what they wanted her to do. Orion said that he wanted her to spy on the meeting and gather facts. Becoming a bit suspicious, Kindred asked them what three NightWings had to do with a meeting. Orion said it was none of her business, and Kindred said that she would back out unless they told her. The female, Fate, said that there was a Prophecy, and she thought that the meeting had something to do with it. Kindred was belligerent, saying that Prophecies were fake and that NightWings should stop obsessing with stupid future-reading and stuff, but she agreed to take the mission, realizing that it could be a good way to get money. WIP Occupation Kindred is a spy and a shapeshifter. She is intent on learning all the secrets of everyone in Pyrriah, no matter how long it may take. She is very sneaky, and she may shapeshift into a bird like a hawk or an owl to dive down and spy on someone. She must be careful, or she may become someone's lunch. Kindred works for many different dragons at many different times, depending on how much they pay her. She is usually neutral about the tribes and does not like to get caught up in a war, unless she is paid a good sum of money. Relationships Particle- Kindred did not know her father very well, but she hates him for abandoning her. Sabine- At first, Kindred and Sabine hated each other, both being coldhearted hybrids, but once they found out they were sisters, they both warmed up to each other Catfish- Kindred did not really like the shady animus dragon. LIKES Kindred loves shapeshifing and spying. She also has a deep love for animals, especially cats and wolves. She has even been known to... exterminate dragons who abuse animals. She also loves to eat things like pies and fruits. She is a very... fruity dragon. Kindred also loves purples and blues... (i bet you all didn't notice that teeheehee...) IMG 1544.jpg|By Dewspectrum!!!!! Wow she is so pretty, tysm!|link=User: DewSpectrum11 KindredHeadshot.jpeg|By DragonflyWarrior!! Aaah I'm screaming she is so pretty!|link=User: DragonflyWarrior12 Kindred by Dreaming.jpg|This very sucky art is by me. //Sigh//|link=User: DreamingWolf1 Kindred-by-Dreaming.jpg|By DreamingWolf1 Category:Hybrids Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Mature Content